


I want you

by sanashine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashine/pseuds/sanashine
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae met outside a bar and share an unexpected night.« Do you come here often? » He asked pointing at the bar; his voice was calm and warm. It was kinda different from his aspect.« I work there, » I replied. I wasn’t a really talkative person, not anymore.« Then you’ll offer me a drink. I’ll wait you inside, » He threw the nub and walked in.





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing this kind of thing, so I will appreciate if you leave a comment! Enjoy!

It was a winter night and I was drunk. I was so fucking drunk and I wanted to forget about everything. My life wasn’t going as I expected. After my graduation I couldn’t go to the university I’d always dreamed about because I hadn’t been admitted and everything became a mess. 

My parents had kicked me out of their house after a while because I couldn’t find something to do and I had become a burden. 

My life became a series of events which I couldn’t control. At that time I was living in a little apartment , nothing special, just a room with a bed. 

That was why I was drunk and desperately searching for something to do during that awful night. I was smoking outside of the bar where I was “working” - you know, they didn’t exactly pay me so… 

Anyway, while I was finishing my cigarette I noticed a guy coming at me. I didn’t know why but I was feeling a strange sensation inside me. 

« Do you have a lighter? » He asked without hesitation when he arrived right in front of me. 

I nodded and started searching it in the pocket of my leather jacket. I gave it to him and it was when I finally looked at him. He had dyed blonde hair and blue eyes with a little hint of eyeliner. 

He started to smoke and I couldn’t help myself from taking another cigarette. That guy seemed interesting just from how he looked. 

« Do you come here often? » He asked pointing at the bar; his voice was calm and warm. It was kinda different from his aspect. 

« I work there, » I replied. I wasn’t a really talkative person, not anymore. 

« Then you’ll offer me a drink. I’ll wait you inside, » He threw the nub and walked in. I remained there, almost shocked, for a moment. 

_ What the hell? _

I finished my cigarette and then I walked into the bar. It took an instant to find him in the dark air of the bar, his bright hair was like a highlighter. 

I went to the bar, ordered two beers and immediately headed to him. 

« I hope you like beer because that’s all we have, » I said sitting next to me. 

« I like everything that has alcohol in it, » The blonde guy answered winking. I stayed with my mouth half opened for a moment, probably I was becoming crazy. 

« What? It was just a wink. Anyway, are you going to tell me your name or not? » He talked again. I was still wondering what was happening. 

« I’m Chen. What about your name? » I didn’t know why I was lying about a simple thing as my name. 

« Chen, really? » He said laughing. I wasn’t a good liar. « I’m Minseok, » he continued doing a little smile. He was even hotter while smiling. Then he took a sip of his beer and I did the same. We stayed in silent, just drinking, and then it happened. 

I felt a hand touching my left thigh and lips brushing against my ear. 

« You know, I want to fuck you from the exact moment I saw you, » Minseok whispered and I swallowed. 

_ Shit.  _

Those few unexpected words made me almost dying, I could already feel my erection growing up in my pants. 

« What are you waiting then? » I replied to him with firm voice and I didn’t know how it was possible because I was literally shaking. 

He didn’t attend a minute more, anyway, and stood up walking away from the bar. I followed him and, when I put my foot out of the door, two hands suddenly slammed me against the wall. Then he kissed me; I barely had the time to realize. 

The kiss was harsh and rude, our tongues were fighting each other from the first moment. 

I interrupted the kiss, almost breathless, only for saying that my apartment was above the bar and we could go there. Minseok nodded and we went. 

  
  


After a few minutes we were against the door of my house kissing and rubbing. His hands were on every part of my body and it wasn’t helping my still growing erection; I could have said that he was in the same situation because I could feel his growing dick every time that he crushed against my leg. He started to kiss and sucking my neck and then I became a pullet in his hands; it was my weak point. 

I was trying to not moan, but it was hard. 

His hands were unbuttoning my jeans while sucking my neck. Then his lips left my neck and he slowly kneeled in front of me. His face was right in front of my dick. He pulled my jeans and my pants down and then I couldn’t hold myself anymore. 

Minseok immediately took my dick in his mouth and it was like heaven. His mouth was so warm and he was sucking so hard. I put my hand on his head, pushing him against my erection even more. 

The air was full of my moans; I was louder than usual. 

_ This is the best blowjob I’ve ever had.  _

He didn’t let me have a moment of peace. He was sucking and an instant later licking it with his magnificent tongue passing his lips on my length. 

If he didn’t stop, I could come only with this. That’s why, reluctantly, I removed his head from my hard dick. Minseok looked at me with a confused expression. 

« It’s my turn now, » I said and, when he stood up, I undressed him in a second and he did the same with me. 

I took him near my bed and let him seat. Then I kneeled without ever interrupting our eye contact. I put my hands on his knees, opened his thighs and lowered my head to take his dick. A sigh left his mouth when I sucked it for the first time. It occupied completely my mouth and I loved it. I took a moment to observe it, while passing my hand on it. It was so big, I was impatiently attending the next step. 

I started again to suck it, passing my tongue on it too. Licking it was almost more satisfying than sucking it because was when Minseok moaned the most. His moans were the sexiest things I’d ever heard and were the reason because I was doing myself a handjob while taking his member in my mouth. 

When he stopped me I was expecting it because his dick was too hard. I raised my head and we kissed; it was still rude and I loved it. 

« Are you ready? » Minseok said in a low and sexy voice and I nodded. 

He stood up to take the lubricant that was on my bedside table and stayed there on my knees waiting for him. He came back and positioned behind me; Minseok kissed me again and we were so close that I could feel his erection against my ass. When the kiss finished, he pushed me and I understood that it was time. 

Minseok pushed the point of his dick against my opening slowly letting me getting used to his length. 

« You are so tight, » He said when his dick was fully in my ass. I let out a moan, the pleasure was already invading me. 

I didn’t have the time to answer because he immediately started to move fast. The pushes were so strong and I was going insane. His dick kept hitting my sensitive point, and I couldn’t stop moan. I knew that I was being excessively loud but it wasn’t possible to not be. 

All of a sudden I felt his dick leave my ass and I whined. But then Minseok came back into me with a single strong push and started again to fuck me; I screamed. 

« Don’t stop, » I was able to say and then his hand arrived to cover my mouth. 

« I didn’t tell that you could talk, » he said without stopping and continuing even harder than before. 

My moans were contained by his hand but I had an idea. I opened my mouth and took his two middle fingers in my mouth and started to suck. 

An unexpected moan escaped him. 

_ He liked it.  _

I kept sucking while he was fucking me and it didn’t take long for me to start feeling the sensation that come before you have to cum. 

« Minseok.. » I said releasing his fingers and he understood because started to moving faster inside me. 

« I’m so close, » I said between the moans and he flipped me, putting me on my back. 

Minseok took my erection in his hand to make me come and I came looking him directly in the eyes while screaming his name. It was one of the strongest orgasms of my life. He kept moving his hand on my dick until I came completely and with all my cum on my chest. 

After a few more pushes, Minseok took his dick away from my ass and started to touching himself. 

« No, wait, » I told him and returning to ours previously position I took his dick again in my mouth. I could already feel his precum. 

I sucked a couple of times and then he came. His cum was all in my mouth and I swallowed without stop sucking. His moans were filling the air. 

When he finished I put out his dick from my mouth and licked it. Minseok was trembling for the orgasm. 

Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me but this time it was different. The kiss was gentle and our lips met softly. 

We fell asleep on my bed, hugging each other as if it was an habit. 

  
  


When the morning I woke up the bed was empty; Minseok wasn’t there but a post-it had took its place. 

_ “See you tomorrow, Chen.” _

A kiss was drawn as a signature and I smiled. 

_ Seriously? _

Maybe it was a beginning or maybe not, but I was feeling happy for the first time in a while. 


End file.
